The present invention relates to a display device, notably for a motor vehicle.
Display devices of the head up display type (HUD) are known, notably with the projection of an image toward a windshield as described in document U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,413 or toward a reflection element.
Head up display devices make it possible to project information in the field of view of the space in front of the motor vehicle so that the driver of the motor vehicle can read this information without taking his eyes off the space in front of the motor vehicle. At the same time, the information can be read without changing the focus of the eyes of the driver of the vehicle.
It is advantageous that—depending on the needs of a user of the vehicle—the reflection element can either be used in several positions of the head (or of the eyes) of the user of the vehicle.
A drawback of such devices according to the prior art consists in the fact that the change of position of the reflection element is not provided for as a function of a different height (of the position of the head) of the user.